Sera
} |name = Sera |image = Sera-romance.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Elfin |class = Schurkin |title = |specialization = |location = Herolds Rast (sowohl in Haven als auch bei der Himmelsfeste) |family = |quests = |affiliation = Inquisition Freunde der Roten Jenny |voice = Giuliana Jakobeit |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Sera ist eine elfische Bogenschützin und ein Begleiter in . Sie ist eine potenzielle Romanze für einen weiblichen Inquisitor. Hintergrund Siehe auch Sera ist impulsiv und lebt für den Moment. Ihr geht es nicht darum, was richtig ist, sondern um das Hier und Jetzt. Als Teil der Freunde der Roten Jenny hat sie die Obrigkeit gedemütigt und sich dabei köstlich amüsiert. Nun jedoch ist der Adel nicht mehr nur selbstsüchtig, sondern auch blind. Krieg, Dämonen, ein aufgerissener Himmel: Das alles ist mehr als nur besorgniserregend – es ist Furcht einflößend. Glücklicherweise können Sera und ihre "Freunde" ebenfalls Furcht einflößend sein. Und wenn sie irgendwelche Drecksäcke mit Pfeilen spicken muss, damit gewöhnliche Leute nachts ruhig schlafen können, dann ist das eben so. Sera kämpft für diejenigen, die zwischen die Fronten geraten, hat aber auch selbst ein Interesse daran, dass die Ordnung wiederhergestellt wird. Die Welt muss normal sein, damit sie spielen kann. Rekrutierung Die elfische Schurkin kann während der Hauptmission Die Bedrohung bleibt bestehen in Val Royeaux rekrutiert werden, wenn Ihr einen Pfeil mit einer Botschaft auf dem Sommerbazar dort entdeckt, der ihre Rekrutierungsquest beginnt: :20px Ein Freund der Roten Jenny Quests & Einsätze Folgende Begleiterquests drehen sich um Sera: :20px Ein Freund der Roten Jenny :20px Der Marsch durch Verchiel :20px Lager der Roten Jenny :20px Eine Frau, der es an nichts fehlt (Romanze) Für sonstige Missionen, siehe Der innere Kreis. Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze haben mit ihr zu tun: :20px Rote Jenny: Die Inquisition braucht Biiieeeenen! :20px Die Rote Jenny sagt: "Geben und Nehmen" :20px Ein Bataillon für Sera und Verchiel :20px Die Rote Jenny besucht eine Feier :20px Die Rote Jenny und die gefährliche Ladung :20px Ein Schwarm Roter Jennys :20px Die Rote Jenny und die Betrüger :20px Die Rote Jenny und die Tantervale-Scharade Zuneigung Seras Zuneigung gegenüber dem Herold Andraste wird durch die Gespräche mit ihr im Hauptquartier der Inquisition beeinflusst, ebenso wie durch ihre Begleiterquests, Hauptmissionen und die Missionen in erkundbaren Gebieten überall in Thedas. Außerdem können für Sera in ganz Thedas Lager der Roten Jenny gefunden werden, die jeweils garantieren. *Für eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, die Seras Zuneigung beeinflussen, siehe Kategorie:Sera *Für eine Liste sämtlicher Dialoge im Hauptquartier der Inquisition, siehe Sera / Zuneigung *Ihr erhaltet jedes Mal wenn Ihr während der Ankunft in einem neuen Gebiet mit Späherin Harding flirtet, während Sera sich in Eurer aktiven Gruppe befindet. Fähigkeiten & Spezialisierungen Sera ist eine Bogenschützen-Schurkin, der folgende Fähigkeitenzweige offen stehen: : : : : Außerdem folgende Spezialisierung: : Obwohl Sera standardmäßig Bögen verwendet, kann sie auch Dolche nutzen und entsprechend können auch ihre Fähigkeitspunkte verteilt werden. Folgende Ausrüstungstypen kann sie verwenden: *Mittelschwere Rüstung *Dolche *Bögen Hierbei unerwähnt bleiben die Rüstungspläne, die es durch seltene Handwerksmaterialien ermöglichen, dass Sera auch selbst hergestellte Ausrüstung tragen kann, die ursprünglich nicht für ihre Klasse vorgesehen ist (wie etwa Schwere oder Leichte Rüstung). Kodexeinträge Eine Liste aller Kodexeinträge, die Sera betreffen oder durch sie freigeschaltet werden: : : : Romanze Obwohl sowohl männliche als auch weibliche Inquisitoren mit ihr flirten können, wird Sera nur auf Frauen positiv reagieren. Eine Inquisitorin jeder Rasse kann mit ihr eine Beziehung eingehen. Es muss jedoch angemerkt werden, dass Qunari und Zwerge leichter ihre Zuneigung gewinnen als Menschen, während Elfen aufgrund Seras Abneigung allem elfischen gegenüber es am schwersten haben. Ebenso sollte jeder mögliche Punkt in den optionalen Gesprächen abgefragt werden. Auch wenn mit Sera bereits in Haven ein Flirt möglich ist, zeigt sich die entwickelnde Beziehung erst in der Himmelsfeste. Sera flirtet leicht bei dem ersten Gespräch in der Himmelsfeste, worauf der Inquisitor in ihre Stimmung einsteigen kann. Schließlich sagt Sera, dass sie die Flirts und die Blicke des Inquisitors bemerkt hat. Sollte der Inquisitor mit jemand anderes eine Romanze eingegangen sein, besteht Sera darauf, dass diese enden muss, da sie den Inquisitor mit niemandem teilen will. Steht ihrer gemeinsamen Romanze nichts mehr im Weg, will Sera sofort das Bett mit dem Inquisitor teilen, wobei "Inqui", wie Sera sie nun nennt, sofort zustimmen oder darauf bestehen kann, dass sie noch etwas damit warten. Danach kauft Sera dem Inquisitor einen Hut, der aber so schlecht ist, dass sie darauf das Bild von Corypheus gemalt hat. Da der Inquisitor Sera auch etwas schenken will, fragt der Inquisitor alle Begleiter, nur hat niemand etwas wirklich Nützliches zu sagen. Nur Vivienne meint mit triefendem Sarkasmus, dass sich der Inquisitor doch irgendwas obszönes in seinen Schambereich rasieren solle. thumb|250px|left Als der Inquisitor Sera das erzählt, ist sie freudig überrascht. Die Tatsache, dass er mit jedem über ihre Beziehung geredet hat, ist für sie das beste Geschenk überhaupt. Zusammen verbringen sie Zeit im Bett, wobei Sera über die Rasur im Schambereich erfreut ist. Damit beginnt offiziell die Romanze zwischen den beiden. Von da an kann der Inquisitor Sera stets küssen, wenn sie in der Himmelsfeste sind. Ist Sera mit einer laufenden Romanze im Winterpalast dabei, kommt sie, nachdem alles vorbei ist, zum Inquisitor, wobei ein gemeinsamer Tanz möglich ist. Wieder in der Himmelfeste fühlt sie sich schlecht, dass die Diener der drei Streithähne für ihre Herren starben. Um dieses Gefühl loszuwerden, will Sera mit dem Inquisitor kuscheln. Nach den Ereignissen im Tempel von Mythal ist Sera davon überzeugt, dass dieser Ort das Werk von Dämonen, und nicht von elfischen Göttern war. Meint eine Dalish nun, dass Sera nicht an die Schöpfer glaubt, führt dies zu einem Kampf, an dessen Ende Sera die Romanze beendet. Stimmt der Inquisitor dagegen Seras Meinung zu, oder ist sie kein Elf aber anderer Meinung, bleibt die Romanze bestehen. Später will Sera nicht mit den Inquisitor reden, da sie einen Albtraum hatte. In diesem stellte sich der Inquisitor Corypheus, und starb dabei. Will der Inquisitor weiterhin mit Sera zusammen sein, muss dieser nun ganz offen seine Liebe gegenüber Sera gestehen. Sera wirft dann Inqui um, woraufhin sie rumtollen. Danach meint Sera, dass sie in Zukunft ausmachen sollten, wann sie rumtollen und wann sie kämpfen. Nach diesem Gespräch ändert sich Seras Tarot-Karte zu der Romanze-Karte. Nachdem Corypheus besiegt ist, kommt Sera in das Zimmer des Inquisitors. Gemeinsam genießen sie den wunderschönen Ausblick, bis Sera fragt, ob sie das Bett vom Balkon runterwerfen sollen, um zu schauen was dann passiert. Dragon Age Inquisition - Eindringling ... Wissenswertes * Sie wird als "Der Joker" beschrieben. * Für ihre Zustimmung/Ablehnung durch Dialogoptionen siehe Sera / Zuneigung * Sie wurde von Lukas Kristjanson geschrieben. * In frühen Konzeptzeichnungen und Gameplay Videos wurde sie mit längeren Haaren bis zu ihren Schultern gezeigt. * Sera ist der erste lesbische Charakter aus der Dragon Age Serie. * Sera schneidet ihre Haare mit einem Messer, da sie ihr in die Augen hingen. Deswegen ist es uneben. * Wenn die Inquisitorin keine Beziehung mit Sera eingeht und Dagna via. Kartentisch angeworben wurde, wird sie früher oder später eine Beziehung mit Dagna führen. * Obwohl Sera eine Elfin ist, kann sie keine Rüstungen tragen, die ausschließlich für Elfen gedacht sind, dafür aber Rüstungen für Menschen. Das mag daran liegen, dass Sera wie ein Mensch aufwuchs und auch eher "wie ein Mensch denkt" und grundsätzlich alles Elfische ablehnt. Sie ist der einzige Begleiter mit dieser Besonderheit. * Wenn Ihr Euch in einer Romanze befindet, wird Sera, auf die entsprechende Person angesprochen, lustige Kommentare dazu abgeben. Zitate ... Weitere Zitate von Sera und interessante Gespräche zwischen ihr und Euren Gefährten, findet Ihr unter Sera Dialoge. Ihre Meinungen zu Euren anderen Gefährten, könnt Ihr hier nachlesen. Galerie Sera at the Tavern.png The Herald's Rest Sera's Room.png|Seras' Raum in der Himmelsfeste Sera jail.png|Sera unter dem Einfluss des Rotem Lyrium während Das gedämpfte Flüstern. Sera.png|Sera Sera poster.jpg|Sera Poster Seraconcept.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung Inquisition Sera concept 4.png|Sera Concept-Art Serareveal.jpg|E3 promotional Bild Sera the wildcard.jpg|Sera der Joker Sera profile.jpg|Sera's Profil auf der offiziellen Dragon Age: Inquisition Website Sera.jpeg|Sera offizielles Bild Sera-gallery-01.jpg|Sera Red Jenny Sera.png|Heroes of Dragon Age Sera HoDA Sera.jpg|Sera in Heroes of Dragon Age en:Sera fr:Sera pl:Sera Kategorie:Mitglieder der Inquisition Kategorie:Sera Kategorie:Begleiter (Inquisition) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Stadtelfen Kategorie:Schurke (Inquisition) Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2018)